


Unknown

by redfenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Unknown

Seething crimson rage streaks through me. It fuels my blood, flowing at such a breakneck pace I can actually feel it burning under the surface of my skin as it  
courses through my body.  
A body lay at my feet. It is that of a person I do not recognize.  
My hands are coated red with blood. I know with certainty that it is not my own.  
I only know that an unspeakable act has occurred. One of which I have no recollection of.  
I remember hearing them say a killer is loose in the streets.  
That killer is me.


End file.
